


Brooklyn Nine Nine Prompts

by booksarenotboringyouare



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, charles and rosa mentioned, prompts, will hopefully do more of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarenotboringyouare/pseuds/booksarenotboringyouare
Summary: The lives of Jake and Amy, and so much more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "This has been a shitty week and you just grabbed the last box of my favourite comfort food from the shelf, do you really want to fight me rn?"

Amy Santiago has had a rough week.

Scratch that; Amy Santiago has had a week from hell. Perps getting away, a mountain of paperwork that even she despairs at and an increasingly irritating headache, the only good thing going in her life right now was the large box of liquorice in the staffroom cupboard.

As soon as her shift ended, she slammed her pen down at her desk, causing Charles to jump and spill his coffee, and marched grumpily over to the staffroom. She could nearly feel her headache ebbing away as she got closer, just a few more steps…

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jake Peralta was there with his stupid hoodie and his stupid grin with her liquorice in his stupid hand.

“Ah, Santiago! Guess who just arrested the BIGGEST drug dealer in Brooklyn? Well that was actually Rosa, but guess who arrested the BIGGEST drug dealer in Brooklyn’s sidekick’s informant? I’ll give you three guesses. Go!” He took a big bite out of the liquorice.

“Peralta- “

“And BOOM! Santiago strikes again, you were right, it was me, and the city is a safer place for it- “

“Peralta, I’m giving you three seconds to walk away from the liquorice or I swear to any and every God that you will die.”

Jake’s grin only seemed to widen, and he dramatically whipped out a bowl from behind him.

“No dying today, Santiago!”

He swaggered out of the room and left the precinct, leaving Amy with a bowl of red liquorice, her favourite flavour, arranged in the shape of a penis.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl, smiling fondly.


	2. 4 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its 4 AM why are you standing at my front door with only one shoe on?”

It could be said that Jake Peralta had an irregular sleep pattern. There were weeks where he couldn’t function without at least 9 hours of solid sleep, and weeks where marathoning the Die Hard Movies until 3 AM seemed like the only logical thing to do. But even so, it came as a shock when he heard insistent knocking on his door at 4 in the morning.

“Coming.”, he mumbled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He tripped on several discarded items of clothing on his way to the door and was convinced that there were pasta stains on his shirt. He was expecting Boyle, his best friend often arriving unannounced, or maybe Gina, something could have happened on Twitter and he naturally had to be notified immediately. He wouldn’t even put it past Rosa to turn up at this time just to annoy him.

He was not expecting Amy Santiago. Amy Santiago with dishevelled hair and minus one shoe.

“Hey?”

“Oh god, hi. I’m so sorry, I never would usually do this but I was working overtime and got out late and missed the last bus and stepped in mud and my shoe got stuck and your apartment is closest and- “

“You can take my bed, I’ll man the couch.”

Amy stopped rambling and with a shy smile entered Jake’s apartment. Maybe Peralta wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos i live off validation


	3. Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halloween is my favourite holiday ever", said Jake.

“A vampire! No, wait! A cowboy! – Wait! A dinosaur! Ooh or a –"

“What about a Police Officer, Mike?”

“Ugh, Dad stop, I’m not gonna be a cop again! I can’t be John McClane for Halloween two years in a row!”

“He has a point, Jake.”

Jake, Amy, their 7-year-old son, Mike, and their 2-year-old daughter Zoe were all gathered in Mike’s room, trying to decide on Halloween costumes. Zoe was squirming in Jake’s arms, tugging at the strings of her hoodie and giggling whenever he turned to smile at her. Amy, still in her pantsuit after work, was kneeling beside Mike as he grumpily sat on his Star Wars duvet, clutching a BB8 plushie.

She pushed his curly black hair off his forehead, and sat beside him.

“How about you go as Luke Skywalker? I saw a really cool costume in Target yesterday”, she said, and raised her eyebrows at Jake, who nodded enthusiastically, Zoe copying him.

“That sounds like a great idea, Mummy! Right Mike?”, Jake asked.

“I have a better idea”, Mike grinned.

-

The next day, Jake and Amy were strolling a few paces behind their children, who were going from door to door trick-or-treating. Jake was dressed as a fairy princess, requested by Zoe, and Amy donned a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and eyeliner, requested by Mike. He insisted that she dressed up as Auntie Rosa for Halloween, and Amy couldn’t deny him anything.

“You know, you look extremely hot in those jeans”, Jake whispered to her and she laughed into the crisp October air.

“Thanks babe, and you look…”

“Sexy!”

“Hmmmm…adorable”, she winked and giggled, her nose crinkling, and they linked hands.

Up ahead of them, Mike was in a C-3PO costume, and Zoe was beside him. Jake had called Terry over to help him transform her tricycle into R2-D2, and she was cycling along beside her brother.

“Halloween is my favourite holiday ever”, Jake said.

Amy looked down at her wedding ring and engagement ring, and smiled.

“Mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the proposal killed me and i love halloween


	4. Power Outages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, technically the power came back an hour ago"

It was a normal evening after an uneventful day at work. In the past, Jake would have moaned and whined about the lack of perps to arrest, lack of fun to be had and lack of super cool ‘Die Hard’ moments he missed doing. For someone who is supposed to look down upon crime, he sure did miss it when it wasn’t happening.  
At least, he used to.

Ever since his release from prison, since he was finally re-united with Amy, he found himself praying for quiet days, days where there wasn’t any risk of either of them being ruthlessly separated. He was currently scooping some pasta on plates for his and Amy’s dinner. Although Jake’s cooking skills were extremely limited, he still fared better than his girlfriend, who still thoroughly believed that salt and baking powder were interchangeable.

He slid a plate over to Amy, who hummed her thanks into her hand, which was propping her droopy head up. Jake grinned at the sight of his tired girlfriend, wrapped up in several layers consisting of her winter sweater, his old cardigan, a blanket and scarf gifted to her from Terry. The winter months were her favourite, despite her hatred of the cold. Her sleepy sighs were enough to make him beam with happiness, and he still couldn’t quite believe his luck.

Just as they were tucking into their warm dinner, with Amy’s Thursday Playlist playing in the background, they were plunged into darkness.

“Not AGAIN!”, Amy’s irritated voice rang through the pitch-black room. “This is, what? The third time this week? I can’t believe this.”

“Babe, chillax. Blind Man’s Buff has never been easier to play!”

“No, Jake.”

But that was how they found themselves snuggled in the sofa at 11pm eating cold pasta surrounded by battery operated fairy lights, and playing ‘Would You Rather’ until the early hours.

“You know,” Jake grinned, “The power technically came back an hour ago.”

“I know,” Amy mumbled into his chest, “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! Please comment I crave validation


	5. Dinner Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy reunites with an old school friend, and the conversation takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But he's an idiot"

Amy Santiago prided herself on having her life in order. Everything in her house was where she wanted it to be, and her schedule was a perfect mix of work and social. Even so, Amy Santiago cannot predict the future, as much as she wants to.  
She was sitting down in a discount Italian Restaurant, fiddling with strands of spaghetti, and pointedly trying to eye a waiter to ask for the bill. Her friend from elementary school, who she had not so much as thought about in 20 years, was sitting across from her, still going on about her new promotion or new dog or new boyfriend, Amy had lost track. 

“And what about you Amy? A fella in your bed?” her question was accompanied by a smirk and a sip of red wine. Amy could feel her blood boil. Apparently, Sandra’s new boyfriend was some high-flying neurosurgeon or something, big whoop.

“Yes, actually, he’s also a detective.” She mustered up as much courtesy as possible, wishing with all her strength that she was with said boyfriend now, rather than with Sandra-Storytime.

“Oh! How…nice. What’s he like?”

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead concentrating on answering the question.  
“He’s amazing, really. Hilarious, kind, and he cares so much about everyone around him. Its so insane to think that a few years ago I really disliked him, and now we’re engaged!”, Amy couldn’t help but smile fondly, “Jake Peralta’s one hell of a guy.”

“Woah woah woah wait. Jake Peralta? As in Die-Hard obsessed, goofy and loud Jake Peralta?”

“Yes! How do you know him?” Finally, a topic of conversation that they could both engage in.  
“I was in his High School, honey! Oh God, Amy, where have your standards gone? Jake Peralta doesn’t have half a brain cell in his head. Yeah, okay, maybe he’s like kind, or whatever you said, but he’s an idiot.”

Amy had progressively gotten angrier as the sentence continued, and by its end was already standing up.

“He’s the smartest guy I know, as a matter of fact, and a much better person than you!” She said in an angry whisper. Amy dumped a 20-dollar bill on the table and left, hurrying out into the slowly darkening streets of Brooklyn. Just then, her phone rang, and the ringtone was beautifully familiar.

“Ames I’m so sorry to bother you at your dinner but Charles has dropped Nikolaj off ‘cause he got called in and I’m already minding Sarge’s twins and- NO DON’T EAT THE REMOTE PLEASE CHILDREN- Amy I-”

She was smiling so wide she felt she might explode.

“I’m on my way, babe, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love doing these and I can't wait for b99 to return


	6. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Peralta is convinced that he is the luckiest man alive

Jake Peralta is convinced that he is the luckiest man alive.

Despite the fact that they couldn’t get their dream location for their wedding, their wedding cake melted and there was a literal bomb threat, Jake Peralta just couldn’t stop smiling.  
Amy Santiago, his wonderful, beautiful, smart Amy Santiago was walking down the aisle, each step closer to marriage.

_Step_

A rooftop stakeout, a bag of junk food, a giggly laugh into the night air. The lost bet, the mermaid dress, the ‘worst date’.

_Step_

Romantic Stylez, an undercover mission, loose hair over a police jacket. If, buts and maybes.

_Step_

A lot of change around here, huh? A kiss, a forehead touch, a new beginning.

_Step_

Light and breezy, a murdered captain, a breakup. (It didn’t last long). Screw just being colleagues.

_Step_

Harry Potter books, Die Hard movies, Florida and Jail. Ups and Downs, Peralta and Santiago.

_Step_

Halloween Heist, a ring, a yes. A kiss. A new chapter about to start.

 _Step_

“We are gathered here today…”

He grinned at her, she beamed back. 

Jake and Amy


	7. Amy's Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside of Amy's phone

[08:18]

New Text Message

Jake <3: hey have u left 4 work

_Yes, the life of a Sergeant never stops!_

Jake <3: k im thinking thai for dinner 2nite???

_Perfect! Will you pick up liquorice on your way to work? I have a really busy day ahead and need the sugar_

Jake <3: no problemo ame-o

Jake <3: did u see what i did there

Jake <3: ames

_You’re an idiot, babe <3_

Jake <3: i know

 

[08:59]

Missed Call: Gina Linetti

[08:59]

Missed Call: Gina Linetti

[09:00]  
 _Gina, I can’t call right now. I’m in my office and personal calls are technically against the rules in the newly updated Sergeant’s handbook. Call me at lunch, please._

Gina: Gurl youre never going to BELIEVE what just happened!!! gossipppppppppp

_Oooh, what?_

Gina: Sorry gurl cant tell. Its against the handbook see

 

[09:06]

_What happened?_

Jake <3: at the store? i got ur liqouriche

_That is spelt so wrong that I’m not even going to respond. I’m talking about Gina’s gossip._

Jake <3: soz babe dont know aytinh i’m with charles on the way to 47 th, theres been a robbery!!!! John mcclane wishes he were ME

 

[09:15]

_Gina you have to tell me! I’ll spend all day thinking about it otherwise._

Gina: On one condition

_Anything! Well, almost anything._

Gina: Will you babysit Gina Jr on thurs so I can go to my dance group??????? We are on fiyaaaaa and I cant miss another session

_Gina I’m sorry but I already said that I couldn’t._

_Gina?_

_Gina??_

_FINE._

Gina: Rosa has a girlfriendddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

 

[09:23]

_ROSA_

Rosa Diaz: Gina told you? I asked her to cause if I did it in person I would probably have punched you 

_Why?_

Rosa Diaz: Are you doing that stupid thing with your face

_First of all, I don’t know what you’re referring to._

_Secondly, yes._

Rosa Diaz: I didn’t want to make a big deal

Rosa Diaz: Her names Helena

_Is it really?_

Rosa Diaz: No but it close enough so that when I actually tell you you wont get as offended

_I’M SO PROUD OF YOU_

 

[09:35]

Rosa Diaz: Thanks, Amy.

Incoming Picture from Rosa Diaz

Rosa Diaz: Show anyone this picture of her and you’re dead meat Santiago

_:D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more phone chapters??

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is booksarenotboringyouare 
> 
> Hopefullt i'll do more of these


End file.
